monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gilda Goldstag
Gilda Goldstag – córka erynitis (Złotej Łani Kerynejskiej). Ma 16 lat, licząc w latach Złotej Łani. Dziewczyna pełni funkcję skarbnika samorządu uczniowskiego w Monster High. Jest świetną biegaczką, chociaż zazwyczaj woli usiąść w ustronnym miejscu i czytać. Gilda jest nieco nerwowa i nie lubi głośnych i gwałtownych dźwięków. Osobowość Gilda jest bardzo nerwową i cichą upiorką. Nie lubi ona głośnych i gwałtownych dźwięków. Sprawiają one, że ucieka, sprawdzając następnie ich źródło. Dziewczyna interesuje się literaturą i często można zobaczyć ją z nosem w książce. Gilda jest także bardzo szybka, co głównie odziedziczyła po swoich przodkach. Nie lubi się jednak tym chwalić i niechętnie bierze udział we wszelkich wyścigach. Wygląd Dziewczyna ma niebieskie oczy i krótkie, postawione do góry, różowe włosy. Z jej czoła wyrastają brązowe rogi. Nie posiada brwi, za to jej czoło zdobią piegi. Jej skóra jest żółtego koloru. Ma uszy typowe dla sarny, a zdobią je duże, krągłe kolczyki o złotym kolorze. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Złota łania - zwierzę zdobiące herb Sir Christophera Hattona, najprawdopodobniej nawiązujące do łani kerynejskiej. W mitologii greckiej było to niezwykle szybkie zwierzę, zwane też Cerynitis. Miała rogi ze złota, sierść ze srebra, a kopyta z brązu. Poświęcona była Artemidzie. Według legendy, Artemida znalazła pięć takich zwierząt, z czego cztery zaprzęgła do swego powozu, a piąte uciekło. Schwytanie jej i przyniesienie Eurysteuszowi było jedną z prac Heraklesa. Po rocznym pościgu Herakles zdołał schwytać zwierzę, przy użyciu strzały o grocie zamoczonym w trującej krwi hydry lernejskiej, którą przestrzelił przednie nogi zwierzęcia. W drodze powrotnej spotkał Artemidę i Apollina. Oskarżyli oni Heraklesa o świętokradztwo, lecz wyjaśnił on, że było to konieczne, żeby zakończyć zadanie. Artemida zgodziła się zaczekać z odebraniem łani, aż zadanie Heraklesa zostanie uznane za zakończone przez Eurysteusza. Aby uniknąć zamknięcia łani w menażerii króla, Herakles skłonił go, by sam odebrał zwierzę. Łania okazała się zbyt szybka i uciekła. Zdolności *'Instynkt jelenia' - Gilda posiada instynkt łani, przez który reaguje płochliwie na głośne dźwięki, jest ciekawska i lubi przebywać w ciszy na otwartej przestrzeni. Umiejętności *'Bieganie' - Gilda będąc potomkinią Łani Kerynejskiej biega niezwykle szybko. Jednak nie lubi się tym przechwalać co przekłada się na niechęć do wyścigów. Relacje Rodzina Gilda jest córką erynitis (Złotej Łani Kerynejskiej). Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Gildy są Venus McFlytrap oraz Jane Boolittle. Miłość Relacje miłosne dziewczyny są nieznane. Zwierzak Gilda na chwilę obecną nie posiada zwierzaka. Wynika to z tego, że w młodości przyjaźniła się głównie ze zwierzętami, przez co nie potrafiłaby myśleć o żadnym z nich jak o swoim pupilu. Lalki We are Monster High Gilda_WAMH_doll.png|Lalka Gilda.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'We are Monster High' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX43 W tej serii włosy Gildy uczesane są w irokeza. Jej uszy przebite są okrągłymi, złotymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zieloną bluzkę, na którą założona została brązowa skórzana kurtka z żółtymi okręgami. Spodnie Gildy są brązowe, utrzymują się one na pomarańczowym pasku z żółtą klamrą. Jej buty to brązowe kozaki. Do lalki dołączona została czarna rękawica kibica. Lalka dostępna jest wyłącznie w pięciopaku z Lagooną Blue, Cleo de Nile, Slomanem Mortavitchem oraz Scarah Screams. Meta timeline * 2 czerwca 2011: Gilda pojawia się w odcinku Strach przed albumem jako postać w tle. * 20 listopada 2013: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Gildy Goldstag. * 22 kwietnia 2014: Zdjęcie pierwszej lalki Gildy zostaje pokazane. * 1 czerwca 2014: Oficjalny art Gildy zostaje ujawniony. * lipiec 2014: Pierwsza lalka Gildy zostaje wydana w ramach serii We are Monster High. * 11 września 2014: Profil Gildy zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. Ciekawostki * Imię bazuje na angielskim słowie "gild" oznaczające gildię, bractwo. * Jej nazwisko tłumaczone z angielskiego to "złoty jeleń". Galeria Galeria webisodów Gilda.jpg Gilda_web2.png Gilda Golstag i Manny Taur.jpg Quill&Gilda.png FDC_web4.png Telewizyjne Inne Gilda_WAMH_doll.png Gilda.png en:Gilda Goldstag Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Złota łania Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:We are Monster High Kategoria:Gilda Goldstag